


94 percent of the time

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: One of the more exciting things about being with David, Matteo has found, is finding out about all the ways that make him so imperfect.





	94 percent of the time

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic about David and Matteo's developing relationship and about Matteo getting to know David better, and finding out about some of his uhm quirks. 
> 
> Very self-indulgent, and heavy on the headcanons I (and a big part of fandom, I feel) have been creating and embracing about these boys.

One of the more exciting things about being with David, Matteo has found, is that aside from all of the amazing things you’d _think_ would come with being in a relationship with him –

Like waking up and having breakfast together, and having someone who’s just _there_ to support him and to love him. Having someone who will sometimes do really silly things just to make him laugh, even if it means looking like an idiot in front of all of their friends, just because he doesn't want Matteo to be sad. Being with David just brings about all this lovely stuff that makes Matteo feel so happy and loved that sometimes his hands go a bit numb and he thinks he’s forgotten how to breathe. Or maybe it’s not like forgetting how to breathe, maybe it’s more like when you start thinking about breathing, and how it's an automatic thing your body just does. But then because you're thinking about it, suddenly it's _not_ a natural thing anymore, it’s no longer automatic. Suddenly it's something you have to work at cause it feels like you’ll suffocate if you don’t. And it sucks cause then you have to sit there just focussing on _breathing_ for minutes on end. 

That’s what Matteo feels around David sometimes: that the only thing he can do is focus on breathing.

So besides all that – what’s been one of the best things about being with David, is finding out about all the ways that make him so imperfect. 

\---

David doesn’t make the bed, is the first thing Matteo notices. 

He’s never once made any indication that he will or wants to make the bed. He usually just rolls out of it and goes his merry way. It takes a while for Matteo to notice, actually. It’s been this kind of thing that just _is_ the whole time they’ve been together. But then one day Matteo’s holding a corner of the duvet, tugging it back into place, when David walks back into his room, fresh out of the shower. Suddenly Matteo remembers that he was the first one out of the bed that morning. He was in the kitchen, making coffee and checking if they had eggs for breakfast, and David was sleeping. 

Quickly after the _holy shit, David doesn’t make the bed_ realization, comes the next one: Matteo always makes the coffee. Matteo makes the coffee, and David drinks the coffee. 

“Kiss?” David asks, rounding the bed and coming in for a cuddle. Matteo drops the duvet and thinks: holy shit, that’s kind of bad form, isn’t it? 

 

For some reason, it makes Matteo really happy. 

He revels in it for the rest of the day. He keeps trying to remember an instance where David made the bed, or made his own coffee, and he can’t think of a single one. He smiles and squints at the summer sun and David asks him what’s gotten into him, and Matteo just shrugs. 

He finds himself keeping a close eye on David for the rest of the day. It’s like he’s trying to catch him in the act of doing another thing – not a _bad_ thing, no, just something not so perfect. 

There’s nothing though. David looks amazing in that really loud shirt of his, as he holds open a door for Matteo and smiles at him. He buys Matteo those cookies he really likes, and they have sex before bed and it’s all just really great. 

Matteo falls asleep thinking about how David doesn’t make the bed though. And never makes his own coffee. 

\---

It happens again a week later, when they’re making dinner. 

Matteo had just started cooking when David had arrived. They’d kissed at the door, and then they’d kissed in the hallway, and then Matteo had to say: “I’m making dinner,” because it was _escalating_. David had looked at him in that way he has that makes Matteo’s toes curl in his socks, and said: “Oh, I’m starving.”

So they’re in the kitchen and David asks: “Can I help?” and Matteo tells him: "Sure." 

Matteo tasks David with cutting an onion and peeling some garlic. “You can do the tomatoes next, when you’re finished with that,” he says. 

Matteo’s busy putting a pot of water to a boil, and looking through the cabinets for the tomato paste. After, he goes hunting for his herbs, and when he turns back to David he doesn’t quite understand what he’s witnessing at first. 

Matteo will never claim that he’s a good cook in any way, shape or form. He cooks because he can’t spend all of his money on takeaway and going out for food. Sometimes it’s actually easier and lazier to see what’s in the cupboards and cook something up, than it is to go out to the store or a restaurant, in Matteo's opinion. 

So he knows how to do some things, some simple things. He makes a lot of pasta, and he’s not saying he does everything perfectly, or the way a professional would do it, but it gets the job done. 

So when he looks down at the cutting board and sees the massacre David is performing on that onion, it doesn’t really compute at first. His actual first thought is: maybe that’s another way of doing it. But he spends a couple of minutes observing David and the onion and then has to come to the conclusion that no, this is no way of doing it. 

“What are you _doing_?” He asks, biting down on a laugh. 

It only gets funnier when David looks absolutely affronted at the question. “Cutting the onion,” he says like there’s any way to save face here. 

“Oh, I see. Why’s there bits of peel everywhere and why are the chunks so different in size?” 

And that’s when it happens. 

That’s when Matteo finds out that David is _very bad_ at being very bad at something. 

David sulks, and David very angrily washes his hand in the kitchen sink, and David very carefully tells Matteo to fuck off. 

Matteo actually gasps because David’s never ever told him to _fuck off_ and been serious about it before. And now it’s finally happened and it’s over an onion. 

He feels bad, he does, about laughing. It’s just that it’s funny, and it’s just that it makes him happy. David storms off to Matteo’s room, and by now the water is boiling so Matteo adds the pasta to it and tries to salvage the onion, and gets the sauce going. 

He brings two plates up to his room and softly kicks at the door to get David to open it. 

“Can you open the door, my hands are full,” he calls out, and David opens the door. 

He’s still sulking. It’s so cute Matteo doesn’t know what to do with himself for a minute. “I hope you’re still starving,” Matteo says. 

David accepts the food, and he accepts the fact that Matteo sits so closely to him in bed that they’re touching from shoulder to ankle. He also accepts Matteo’s tomato-y kisses after they’ve finished eating. 

\---

It’s not that hard to miss after that, the fact that David will hate everything he’s not immediately good at. 

It usually results in one of two things. Firstly, he might refuse to ever do it again. 

They go indoor rock climbing with the guys, and for some reason Abdi’s really good at it and, more shockingly, David’s really shit at it. Matteo, Jonas and Carlos are surprised by both, but David gets angry and never wants to go again. He never wants to help Matteo with cutting up vegetables again either, and he never wants to play Tomb Raider cause he can’t get past a certain level. 

So yeah, David either refuses to even _try_ at whatever he’s deemed himself bad at, or he gets into such a hyper-focused state that it’s borderline obsessive. 

His first attempt at sculpting clay apparently isn’t good enough, so for some reason it’s all he does for weeks after. And he’s angry about it, is the thing. He curses and he kicks, and he bins things that Matteo thinks look kind of cute. 

Matteo opens the kitchen bin to throw something out, and there’s a sad little clay figure in there, looking up at him like it doesn’t understand why it’s not deemed worthy enough and is getting thrown in the trash. 

“Can’t you reuse the clay?” Matteo asks. 

“That one was giving me the eye, Matteo. I swear to God if I had to spend one more minute looking at its stupid little face I would’ve…” David takes a seemingly steadying breath, and continues his clay sculpting at the kitchen table. 

His fingers are gray and chalky for weeks, and he always smells like clay. 

He masters it, though, just like Matteo knew he would. The little figurine he’s made looks really good, but then to Matteo’s untrained eye the last seven looked nice as well. David’s happy with this one, though, which means that he’ll now be able to let it go and rest assured that there’s another thing he can add to his very long list of things he’s amazing at. 

 

Another thing David’s not amazing at, is giving head. 

Or at least that’s apparently what he’s decided, and Matteo doesn’t know _why_. 

Matteo doesn’t have a point of reference, but the first time David goes down on him is a really special and _awesome_ moment in Matteo’s life. Matteo comes all over his own belly, and he wants to kiss David and just be as close to him as possible. But David remains sitting up between his legs, corners of his mouth downturned, and glaring down at Matteo’s dick so hard Matteo instantly knows something went terribly, horribly wrong on his end. 

“What’s _wrong_?” Matteo asks, making himself sit up, which in and of itself is difficult to accomplish with the way he feels all wobbly and unstable. “Was it – did you –?” 

“That was bad,” David says and Matteo’s heart _sinks_. David’s voice sounds all rumbly and hoarse, and normally he’d find that so sexy but now all Matteo can think is that he fucked up so badly. It’s making his skin feel like it’s too tight for his body. 

David says: “I’m sorry,” and Matteo doesn’t understand what the hell is going on. 

“What?” he asks, and he has to clear his throat cause he’s sounding a bit hoarse himself. 

“That was bad,” David repeats, and Matteo doesn’t understand until he does and: “You think _you_ did bad?” He asks to make sure. 

And Matteo sees it now, the unhappy-onion-debacle look. The I-hate-this-climbing-wall look. Except now it’s directed at Matteo’s dick. 

“You,” Matteo starts, lifting David’s chin so he can go in for a kiss. “You scared, me.” He confesses. “I thought you hated it, like you hated doing it and now you hated me.” 

David looks at him like it’s Matteo whose mind is coming to baffling conclusions. 

Matteo realizes suddenly that David probably did hate it, because he hates everything he’s bad at. “It wasn’t bad, you weren’t bad,” he tries to console. “I came, didn’t I? You made me come.” 

“Everything begins and ends with your orgasms, doesn’t it?” David says, but he’s smiling a little. He’s teasing. And Matteo kisses him again, he’s so relieved. 

“Ruined the afterglow, didn’t I?” David mumbles against Matteo’s lips and yeah. Yeah, a little. 

“’m Sticky,” Matteo mumbles back. 

“Yeah, you’re gross,” David agrees, poking Matteo in the side and making him squirm away cause he’s ticklish. “Go shower.” 

When they’re in bed twenty minutes later, Matteo attached to David’s back like he’s known to be, he wonders if this means he’ll never get a blowjob again. 

 

It doesn’t, though. Apparently, this is something David has deemed to fall into the second category: the try at it until you beat it into submission category. 

It would be worse, if it wasn’t so hot, probably. David blows him often over the course of the next couple of weeks. It’s great, cause Matteo's getting head, but it’s also a bit unconventional cause he doesn’t think it’s coming from a place of _I really want to be sucking my boyfriend’s dick_ but more from some sort of weirdly passive-aggressive _I’m going to conquer this and become a blowjob champion_ mind frame. It’s somehow become a question of _honor_ , which isn't the most romantic thing. 

So finally Matteo’s had enough, cause it’s getting ridiculous. 

“Stop looking at it like that,” Matteo groans, putting his hands on his face to try and block out the sight of David between his legs. 

“Stop looking at what like what?” David demands. 

“Stop looking at my dick like you’re _angry with it_ ,” Matteo mumbles into the palm of his left hand. 

“Excuse me, again please,” David says, pulling at Matteo’s elbows until he takes his hands off his face. 

“You’re looking at my penis,” Matteo repeats, “like it’s hurt your family and killed your puppy or something.”

David scowls. 

“It doesn’t help me to be, you know - to have a good time.” Matteo also wishes they could be having this conversation when his dick wasn’t out. 

“I’m not-” David starts. He doesn't finish that sentence though, and rolls his eyes before looking Matteo in the eye again. “I’m not mad at your dick.”

“Well, good,” Matteo says. “Cause my dick is super into you, and it’d be really sad if that feeling wasn’t mutual.”

“Matteo,” David says, moving up the bed to put his hands in Matteo’s hair and kiss him. “I only have positive feelings towards your dick, I promise.” 

“I wish you didn’t think you were bad at giving blowjobs cause you’re so great and I love what you do, and you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Hard, hm?” David asks, and he’s smiling again and that’s so much better. That’s so much sexier. 

“Hard, yes,” Matteo agrees. 

“Sorry,” David says, pecking him on the lips a couple of times. “I’ll try to rein it in.”

Matteo’s just gotten really into the kissing - he’s also just gotten hard again. He’s wrapped his thighs around David’s hips and it feels really good - when David pulls back and says: “But can I try one more time?”

“Yeah, you can,” Matteo says and he’s a bit out of breath here, so it comes out a bit wheezy. “But babe, it’s good, it’s always good, and you’re so good…” and he trails off, cause David’s made his way back to his dick now, and Matteo decides to keep his eyes closed in case the angry staring makes a return. 

 

Matteo doesn’t know when or why David decides he’s now good enough at blowing him, but one day he emerges from between Matteo’s thighs and he looks _smug_. 

“Good?” He asks, and Matteo doesn’t even remember what day it is. He tries, for a second. He wants to say Wednesday, but that doesn’t sound right, especially cause yesterday was Sunday. 

“Yeah,” Matteo gets out, eventually. 

And David looks like the cat who got the cream, and it’s such a good look on him. His cheeks are flushed, and his hair is flopping all over the place, and he’s got a hickey low on his throat that Matteo put there about twenty minutes ago. 

Matteo wants to say he tackled David to the bed and ravaged him straight after, but he actually feels way too boneless for that. David cuddles up to him for probably a good twenty minutes before Matteo can feel his limbs again and can even start thinking about doing some ravishing. He gets there eventually though, and that’s all that matters. 

 

It’s obvious that it’s out of David’s system now, though. He doesn’t lie in wait anymore, just springing blow jobs on Matteo at seemingly super random moments. 

Matteo doesn’t really miss it, because when David _does_ decide to blow him it’s always good, and there’s a lot less glaring involved. 

“Did you get it out of your system, then?” Matteo asks him. 

They’ve just had sex and David didn’t put his mouth lower than Matteo’s left nipple the whole time. 

“Hm?” David asks, still a bit out of breath. “What?” 

“The blowjob thing.”

“What blowjob thing?” David asks. 

“The thing where you were training to go professional.”

“Fuck off,” David says. 

“Why did it matter so much?” Matteo wants to know. Cause he gets it to a certain degree. Like it's a bit like the clay sculptures thing, and also a bit like that time all David did was do Sudokus until he got good at it. But on the other hand, surely it's not at all like that? 

And Matteo kind of meant: _why do you want to be good at everything?_ but David obviously heard: _why do you want to be good at going down on me?_ , cause he flushes and says: “I want to make you feel good, it’s important. To me.”

If Matteo's heart wasn't so confused about where it should be pumping all his rushing blood, he'd probably have blushed as well. 

\---

The next thing Matteo notices is that it turns out that David’s a snob. He’s pretentious and he’s _snobby_ and it’s hilarious. 

“In what world,” he says, apparently directed at the required watch list in his hands, “is Miss Congeniality a _must see_ movie?” 

He turns to Matteo now. “In what _universe_?” 

Matteo shrugs, but he isn’t sure David’s even really interested in what he has to say, cause he just goes on. “Shrek’s on here. We’re going to analyze Shrek. Why don’t we just do all nine The Fast and the Furious movies and call it a semester well spent?” 

“So school went well today?” Matteo asks, sarcastic and amused. “Made any friends yet?”

“This is bullshit,” David goes on. “Am I paying tuition for this?” 

“I’ll watch Shrek with you,” Matteo promises, taking the list from David’s hands and scanning through the titles. “Hell, I’ll watch all of these with you if you want.”

“Just the fact that this is a list that speaks to you-” David starts and Matteo says: “Is that an attack on my taste?” 

“Always,” David says without missing a beat. 

“Well, if I have bad taste, then why did I fall for you?” 

“Even a broken clock and all that,” David says. 

“Baby,” Matteo says, and he means that literally right now because David is acting like a baby. “It’s one class out of how many you’re taking? Eight? You can do one class where you have to watch popular movies. I’m sure it’s gonna be all The Favourite and Roma in your other classes, okay?”

David shrugs, but Matteo knows he’s right. 

“I don’t hate popular movies,” David mumbles. “Just _these_ ones seem particularly unhelpful for getting my degree.”

“I bet we can make a Shrek fan out of you yet,” Matteo promises. 

David sulks about the class a little less every week, but when someone asks him about school he always makes a big show out of bitching about that one class anyway. Matteo doesn’t point out that David’s watched all four Shrek movies with him now, even though he only had to watch the first one for the class. He doesn’t mention that David still hums _I need a Hero_ under his breath constantly, and that them going through that list together has been really fun. 

If David wants to play up the part of Serious Visual Arts Student, then he can. 

\---

Of course, when you’re looking for someone’s imperfections, you’re not only going to come across things you find amusing or endearing. 

 

David yells at his sister and Matteo can hear it from the bedroom. He can only hear David’s side. If Laura’s answering it’s at a much lower volume. The door slams shut and it’s not the door to the bedroom. It’s the door to the apartment. Matteo feels a dull sort of resignation go through him when he realizes he’s been left behind in David’s own home. 

Laura comes and gets him five minutes later. “Want some tea?” She asks and Matteo shakes his head. He doesn’t drink tea. 

“A cookie?” She tries, and he goes out into the living room with her because he doesn’t know what else to do. 

They don’t really talk but they watch TV together. Fall’s creeping in, and it’s been dark for hours by now. Laura lights some candles and goes around the apartment putting things away and folding laundry while keeping her eyes on the TV. Matteo spends more time looking at her than he does at the television. 

David doesn’t come home until 2:00 in the morning. Matteo is so angry with him he can taste it in his mouth. It tastes coppery like blood and it makes him want to throw up. David doesn’t come to Matteo, who’s still sitting on the couch, a throw Laura fetched him pooled in his lap after he sat up when he heard the front door. 

Instead, David goes to his bedroom, and Matteo goes home. 

Laura never usually gives him a hug, but she hugs him goodbye that night and gently swipes her thumb over his cheek. “Get home safely, okay?” 

He hates that it’s this that almost brings him to tears. He nods and promises her that he will. 

\---

David’s at his door the next morning. Eyes big and sad and _sorry_. 

“You said you weren’t going to do that anymore,” Matteo says. “You said you weren’t going to run away anymore and not tell me where you’ve gone.” 

“I said I’d try,” David says.

“You left me there.” 

David looks down at the floor. 

“Try harder,” Matteo says. 

“I’m sorry,” David replies, shoulders slumping. 

His lips look raw like he’s been biting them, and Matteo just wants to hold his hand. 

“Try harder,” Matteo says again, more softly, and David nods. 

Matteo lets him in, and they sleep for another couple of hours. Matteo didn’t sleep a wink last night, in his own bed, alone. He guesses David probably didn’t either. When he wakes up David’s looking at him from his side of the bed, and Matteo wonders if he slept now. 

“I’m sorry for fucking up,” David says softly in the stillness of the room. It’s dark and grey outside, Matteo heard the rain hitting his windows earlier, but it’s since let up. Autumn’s come and completely chased away their first summer together. 

 

The reason Matteo likes to keep all of David’s imperfections close to his heart, is that he likes that they remind him that David is only human, just like him. It’d be easy to fear that David was a figment of his imagination, someone he fabricated in his mind and his heart to come and chase the loneliness and the aches away. 

But he’s not, and Matteo knows that cause he still gets lonely sometimes, and it still aches. Matteo knows he's not because David fucks up sometimes. And Matteo needs those moments to prove to himself that David’s real, to keep the worries that David’s completely and utterly out of his league at bay. 

Because after reaffirming that David is a real human being who chose him – who chose Matteo, and continues to choose him every day - after all that, and probably 94% of the time, Matteo still can’t believe he was lucky enough to find someone this perfect. Find someone like David who is patient and kind, and handsome. Who doesn’t mind when Matteo clings, who _likes_ it when he clings. Who says: “I missed you,” after they’ve been apart for four hours, and who’s willing to wait for Matteo to organize his thoughts before he speaks, so he doesn’t blurt out the first _stupid_ thing that comes to mind. 

Who forgives when Matteo does blurt out the first stupid thing that comes to mind. 

But David doesn’t make the bed, and David doesn’t help him cook cause he’s bad at it. David, who’s a bit of a film snob and can’t stand to lose. David who can’t stand to be second best, and David who promised him he wouldn’t run away again, and who broke that promise. 

But he’s a David who tries, and one who didn’t stay gone the whole night, sleeping god knows where. He's a David who came back to apologize the next day and promised to try again. 

“It’s okay,” Matteo says and he means it. “Try again.” 

“Try again,” David agrees.

They kiss and David’s got morning breath, and later when they get out of bed, he won’t even think to make the bed. He’ll wait for Matteo to make coffee, even though Matteo doesn’t even drink it himself. He’ll probably do so many more annoying and imperfect things during their life together, but Matteo doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
